kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
God Emperor Zi-O
God Emperor Zi-O is the main character of the A Marvellous Emperor Of Time series. His true name is Duy, but because he spent most of the time in the series henshined, most people tend to just call him God Emperor Zi-O, except his foes, who really don't want to call him a God Emperor. Personality Duy is a psychopath with sociopathic tendency whom only does thing that benefitted himself and his gang. He is very protective towards his bro and the love of his life and will defend them even through they're wrong as in his eye, they're ALWAYS in the right and whoever accusing them of anything are wrong by default. He is also full of himself, prefer to be called a God Emperors by other and will get mad if they don't give him the respect he feel he deserved. As he view himself as being the shining beacon of hope for the dark and depress Omniverse, he often sugar-coating his brutal deed as being good and other people are too ... in his word ... too retard to understand how it was good, so they call it evil. Due to his own life-saving card "God Emperor Duy-Oh System" way of over-charging him for power-up. Duy always feel he lacked "Money", since most of the "Money" he gain tended to be robbed by the System. He often do thing that cause alot of pain and dead to other people in order to get more "Money". He has a love-hate relationship with his own System, he loved it due to it being the source of his power and how he got the damn belt in the first place, but hate it due to it over-charging him. If there are one thing Duy hates the most, that thing is T.S.A,B and Magical Sector. Due to their action of ignoring him while he suffering his PAINFUL CHILDHOOD, even through it was for a good reason that can saved billions of life. Duy tended to treated them as the ultimate evil that he has to destroy. Duy also hate Nanoha for working with T.S.A.B despite being born in the Omni Sector and not Magical World. In his eye Nanoha is a "traitor to humanity because whe is working with those T.S.A.B filth" and as such, Duy tend to find enjoying in beating and torturing Nanoha. Because of his perceived problem with the people of Magical Sector, Duy tend to lacked sympathy or the ability to empathize with other people come from it. He also "immune" to woman who try to seduct him due to not being interested in them. Since he only interested in feminine boy who may or may not be cross-dressed. In his own word, he is a Trapcons, a person who likes "Trap Boy". Most of the attempt to try and seduce Duy tended to end in the woman in question being terribly mutilated and murdered, due to Duy view such an act as insulting his good moral and intergrity. Especially if the woman in question is an underaged girl who are in his world "a freaking lolis", as in his world view Lolis are an insult to Trap Boy and will MAIM BURN KILL, or PURGE WITH INTENSE HATRED, in more extreme case EXTERMINATUS them everytime he see them on sight. In short, Duy personality is very complicated and he can be insane all the time or not being insane at all. Power And Abilities God Emperor Duy-Oh System: '''An omnious system made by Google-Aniki, the System itself is sentient and capable of conversation. It main ability was selling him Ridewatches and weapons, transforming item of other tokusatsu hero. However the twist is that most of the stuff this system sell has been customized and jacked up to ludicrous degree. To cope with the Power Boost, the System often sell the stuff to Duy at ludicrous price. Using the currency of Duycoin, whom Duy has to gain from killing people, turning an entire world into Duycoin by exhausting it resource, completing mission, torturing magical girl, or Duycoin Mining. Because most of the stuff that the System sell to him often cost Trillions of Duycoin. Duy often has to complete various mission for the System in order to gain RideWatches as rewards. Due to the System being something that latches into Duy very being, people cannot extracted it from him without quite literally stepping over his body. In the System 2.0 Version, it now grant Duy the ability to summon from each Ridewatch a techno-organic shell that look like the hero human form. This shell will contain a sentient A.I with personality of the hero. Duy often jokingly call them Rider Phantasm. All of the Rider Phantasm considered Duy to be their boss and will serve him with absolute loyalty, Often acting as actor while he is the director. Since they're literally the Ridewatch manifested in a twisted way, Duy often just refer the to them in their rider name. Despite that, he still treat them with kindness due to being his bro. '''Rider Laws: Each Ridewatch contain within itself a "Laws" unique from all the law in the Omniverse call Rider Laws. While using Ride Laws, Duy is immune to all the hax of other being vastly more powerful than him, forcing them to use raw power to fight him. While they themselves are not immune to his own hax. It was said by the System that if he gather enough Rider Laws, he can punch out The One Above All in one hit. His default Rider Laws is the Laws Of Time Break, it allow him to break time and space itself. Even those immune to time-space manipulation, exist outside of time and space can be influence by it. Due to the Rider Laws nature itself being forcing people into obeying it, ignoring all of their power. Form }} Relationship '''Gasper Vladi: '''Duy considered Gasper to be the love of his life after "rescuing" and "totally not destroying his world with Decade Armor" him. He especially fond to Gasper shyness and feminine side, often treating Gasper like his own girl friend. Considered Gasper to be his wife,the relationship happen to be mutual, with Gasper plainly ignore how overprotective Duy is and how insane he act toward other people. Category:A Marvelous Emperor Of Time